Vidas mezcladas
by misaki524
Summary: Dean es un estudiante de ingeniería mecánica, la vida es normal pero desde hace un tiempo comienza a tener unos sueños muy extraños, su profesor de estadística es el protagonista de esos sueños junto con su hermano Sam, ¿sera que esos sueños si son solo eso? DeanXCastiel.
1. Mi querido profesor

**Hola, gracias por leer y bueno como ya sabrán los personajes ni supernatural me pertenecen son de Eric Kripke y blablabla, ahora si lean.**

Él es mi maestro y está mal que me guste por esas reglas de la universidad, además de que somos hombres, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si "tuviésemos", más bien como si yo tuviera una conexión con él, ya que es obvio que él no siente nada por mí. Estamos en su clase y está explicando las variables de estadística pero no me puedo concentrar. Observo esos bellos ojos azules, tan intensos, tan llamativos, todo en él es perfecto.

Debo decir que al principio cuando lo presentaron como el nuevo maestro de esa clase sentí algo, pero de inmediato lo saque de mi sistema, siempre he sido heterosexual (el mejor con las chicas pero por alguna razón siempre me sentí vació), pero cuando lo vi fue como si hubiese salido del infierno. Así que poco a poco fui asimilando la idea de que sí me gusta mi profesor. Él sigue explicando hasta finalizar la clase, cuando todos salen del salón comienzo a recoger mis cosas y justo antes de salir me llama.

-Dean

-¿Señor?

-Estoy viendo que estas un poco distraído en las lecciones, ¿pasa algo?

¿Cómo decirle que no me puedo concentrar por estar fantaseando con él, por recordar sueños en que el es un ángel y yo un cazador?

-Lo lamento, es que no… - no sé que decir- no entiendo nada de lo que ha explicado- digo al fin.

-Ammm, bueno eso es algo que se puede arreglar- dice con lo que se podría describir como la sonrisa de la Gioconda- tendrás una asesoría donde solucionare todas tus dudas, nos veremos el viernes a las 5 de la tarde, ¿tienes alguna clase que te impida asistir en ese horario?

Carajo, qué hago, si voy se dará cuenta de que no le prestó atención a lo que dice, si no asisto me perderé la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con él, no digo que vaya a pasar algo pero de igual manera me gusta la idea de hablar con mi maestro.

-No profesor, no tengo ninguna clase que me lo impida- y si la tuviera de igual forma asistiría.

-Está muy bien, te veré el viernes, puedes retirarte.

-Si señor.-Voy saliendo cuando escucho que me vuelve a llamar.

-Ah y Dean puedes llamarme Castiel, con lo de señor me siento más viejo.

-Bueno, señ… Cass- digo sin pensar.

Esa es mi última clase del día y llego a casa después de haber comprado comida, una hamburguesa para mí y una ensalada para Sam, además claro una tarta de manzana.

Estoy muy feliz por lo de Cass (como le he puesto) pero trato de disimular para que Sam no comience a molestar. Saludo a Sammy y le entrego su ensalada, él siempre comiendo cosas de conejo, y empieza el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué te demoraste más de lo usual?

-Porque fui por la comida- digo obvio.

-Sí, pero te demoraste más, ¿acaso estabas con una chica?

-No, solo que me ha retenido mi profesor de estadística- veo como se le forma una sonrisa de burla.

-Así que ahora te gustan los hombres- él lo dice con ganas de joder la vida pero yo solo me sonrojo en lugar de contraatacar, a Sam se le abren los ojos como platos.

-¡¿En serio te gusta tu profesor?! ¡Tú, el más macho de todos, le atrae su profesor de estadística!

-¿QUÉ?- trato de sonar indignado pero no puedo- claro que no me gusta- Sam no se lo termina de creer.

-Y ¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién?- cambio sutilmente de tema- Por cierto esta hamburguesa esta deliciosa ¿Qué tal tu ensalada?

-Esta muy rica, pero no cambies de tema, ¿Cómo es tu profesor, cómo se llama?- sé que de esta no voy a salirme con la mía cuando comienza a verme con ojitos de cachorro.

-Se llama Castiel Novack, es alto y tiene unos increíbles ojos azules – eso se me escapa casi en un suspiro.

-Ja, ja, ja, y que no te gusta.

-No me gusta, es solo que lo detalle cuando llego a impartirnos esa clase, ya sabes que después del viejo Zacarías hay que conocer al enemigo- Zacarías el profesor de estadística, que gracias a dios se jubilo y por eso contrataron a Castiel un recién graduado.

\- Mmm, si como tú digas.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que recuerdo que tengo la asesoría el viernes y que no podré pasar por él, por lo general él viene a pie o en bus, pero los viernes yo voy por él y vamos a cine.

-Sammy, el viernes no podré pasar por ti, tengo que quedarme en la universidad por un trabajo y no podemos ir al cine- me invente antes que comience con sus preguntas otra vez.

\- Bueno, de igual forma tenia que decirte que voy a salir con Jessica el viernes- Jessica es la novia de Sam, estoy seguro que en el futuro se casarán.

Cuando terminamos de hablar nos fuimos a hacer cada uno los trabajos que tenemos, y me quedo dormido apenas abro el primer libro.

Estoy con Bobby en un granero lleno de símbolos extraños, yo estoy sentado en una mesa jugando con un cuchillo mientras Bobby tiene una escopeta, estoy esperando a que pase algo... cuando escucho un ruido agarro una escopeta. Hay algo en el techo, comienza un fuerte viento a soplar, cuando de repente se comienzan a apagar las luces, estas explotan ruidosamente y la puerta que estaba trancada con un madero se abre dando paso a Castiel, tengo un poco de miedo pero no dejo que se note, él entra como si nada, Bobby y yo le disparamos repetidamente pero no se muere (no quiero que se muera), él se presenta como un ángel del señor, comienza lo que parece ser un relámpago y puedo ver la sombra de unas alas inmensas que abarcan el granero.

Me despierto del sueño más extraño que he tenido, apenas es miércoles y las clases se hacen eternas, yo quiero que sea viernes. Me toca ver ingeniería mecánica, matemáticas 3 y otras materias, el jueves pasa igual de lento que el miércoles, ¿por qué será que el tiempo pasa más lento cuando esperamos con ansia algo? lo único que me entretiene es molestar al enano.

 **Buenas a todos los que me leen solo quería aclarar que esta historia ya la había publicado en Amor Yaoi y es total y completamente mía. Gracias y seguir subiendo los otros capítulos.**


	2. Viernes

Por fin es viernes, pero aún tengo que esperar a que sean las cinco. Todavía sigo pensando en ese sueño que tuve, no sé porqué siento como si en verdad hubiera pasado, como si fuese un recuerdo que olvide en algún momento y que ahora viene confuso a mi mente. ¡¿Cass siendo un ángel del Señor? es una idiotez!, puede que parezca uno, pero los ángeles, los demonios y los monstruos no existen.

-Dean

-Benny, Hermano ¿qué cuentas?

-¿Qué que cuento yo? ¿Qué cuentas tú? Desde hace un rato estás distraído, sin mencionar que no estás mirando como de costumbre a la sexy profesora Amelia- Benny como siempre me conoce demasiado bien, pero aunque Sam ya sabe que me gusta el profesor, prefiero no decir nada.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy preocupado por estadística- al menos no es de todo mentira- y ahora tengo una asesoría con el profesor Castiel.

-Tú sabes que a mí me va muy bien en estadística, ¿por qué no pediste mi ayuda?

-Es que el profesor me lo dijo, yo no sé lo pedí- eso tampoco es mentira.

-Bueno, y ¿a qué hora es la asesoría?

-A las cinco.

-¡Así que tienes un hueco de dos horas!

-Sí, supongo que voy a estudiar algo.

-Bueno me quedaré contigo- lo miró y antes de poder decir algo él replica- a menos de que te vayas encontrar con una chica.

-No, hoy no voy a salir con nadie.

-Perfecto.

Después de terminar la clase a las tres p.m. nos sentamos en el jardín que queda atrás de los bloques donde tenemos las clases. Benny está recostado viendo el cielo y comentando sobre lo bello y maravilloso que es, yo aunque también lo aprecio no puedo dejar de mirar mi reloj y ver cuánto falta para la hora acordada. Cuando veo el cielo lo único que puedo pensar es en esos ojos azules y la intensa mirada en la que podría perderme.

¡No puedo pensar más en él o me volveré loco!

-Benny ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sólo responde la pregunta

-Sí

-Y bien, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, la persona de quien estoy enamorado no lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque somos grandes amigos y no quisiera arruinar la amistad.

-¿Pero como sabes que arruinaras la amistad?, a lo mejor esa persona también siente algo por ti.

-En serio crees eso.

-Por supuesto, debes arriesgarte.

-Está bien, me arriesgaré, gracias Hermano- en sus ojos se ve esperanza.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y dejamos de lado la pregunta que le hice; aunque no le pregunté lo que quería por lo menos puede ayudar a un amigo.

Cuando faltan quince minutos para las cinco me levanto y Benny también. Me acompaña hasta la oficina de Cass y se despide con un fuerte abrazo, un gracias y la petición de que lo llamé apenas termine la asesoría. Esperó sólo los últimos diez minutos, cuando es la hora Castiel abre la puerta y me invita entrar.

-Hola Dean, ¿cómo has estado? -éste se sienta detrás del escritorio de madera. Puedo observar lo amplio que es la oficina, las paredes rojas, un sofá negro y amplio, una mesita de café al frente del escritorio, un computador de mesa, los estantes llenos de libros y una lámpara de piso, además de una ventana cerrada por persianas.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- digo serio mientras me siento en el sofá, esto de la actuación me sale muy bien.

-Bueno, y ¿qué no entiendes?- Me mira fijo y siento como me penetra con la mirada.

-Nada- espetó rápido y miro hacia otro lado.

-Ah, bueno eso es un poco drástico pero empecemos de cero, existen variables…- comienza a decir.

\- No es como si de verdad no entendiera nada, solo no entiendo lo que explico en la última clase- Castiel se levanta y se acerca, se agacha hasta estar a mi nivel y me toma por los hombros; en ese instante siento una fuerte conexión y se me viene a la mente una imagen,«yo siendo sacado del infierno», me separó bruscamente y mi profesor se disculpa. Luego comienza a explicarme pausadamente todo lo que vimos en la clase pasada, yo hago uso de todo mi auto control para prestarle atención, la cual obviamente no funciona.

Observó como desliza sus dedos por mi cuaderno, donde escribe todo, veo sus ojos brillar y no puedo sino mirarlo con lascivia y cariño, me lamo los labios y mi profesor para de hablar, me mira un poco sorprendido, sostiene mi rostro firmemente me mira con deseo, se acerca un poco, siento nuestras respiraciones mezclarse, mi corazón late muy rápido, y cuando nuestros labios se rozan por primera vez, Cass me muerde el labio con pasión, deseo profundizar el beso pero se levanta y retrocede.

-Lo siento Dean, no sé lo que paso, simplemente me deje llevar- le pongo un dedo en los labios.- Cállate- digo casi en un gruñido y vuelvo a besarle, él aprisiona mis labios, abro la boca dándole vía libre a su lengua, esta se desliza por mis labios y la introduce. Sus besos son como una pócima mágica que me embriaga, sus labios se mueven magistralmente, sus manos me acarician la espalda con cariño y se detienen en mis antebrazos, siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y una paz adueñarse de todo. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, sonreímos y nos seguimos besando.

El deseo es palpable, sujeta fuerte mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, puedo sentir su miembro despertar ante nuestro toque, empiezo a quitarle aquella gabardina café que siempre usa. Comienzo a frotarme lenta y sensualmente contra él, meto mi mano dentro de su pantalón y siento como se endurece aún más y como el líquido pre seminal humecta su punta; saco mi mano y no puedo evitar meterme un dedo a la boca y probar su sabor.

Me empuja salvajemente contra la pared, mi pene ya está erecto. Quita mi chaqueta y comienza a besarme el cuello, me libera de la camiseta; sus labios humedecen mi piel, sigue su camino hasta mi pezón, su lengua juega con él, yendo en círculos y dejándolo duro, se desliza hacia abajo dando pequeños besos mientras sus dedos continúan jugueteando con mis pezones. Sus manos tocan toda mi espalda y llegan a mi trasero y lo agarran con fuerza, luego rodea mi cintura, desabrocha el botón del jean, mi pene ruega ser liberado, baja los pantalones y yo lo miro expectante, por encima de la ropa interior comienza a lamerlo, suelto unos gemidos sordos.

Sus dedos se deslizan hasta mi entrada y justo antes de mente del primer dedo con los dientes me quita el bóxer y se mete mi miembro a la boca, primero sólo la punta a la que le da pequeños lengüetazos, después comienza a succionar y se le mete todo a la boca, tenso la espalda cuando siento su dedo girar en mi interior, de pronto mete un segundo y un sonoro gemido se escapa de mis labios; los dos dedos preparan mi interior para lo que vendrá después su otra mano masajea mis testículos y me hace ver cosas maravillosas, Castiel se saca mi pene de su boca y sus lengua se desliza hasta la base y comienza a masturbarme, siento tanto placer que no notó cuando introduce el tercer dedo, siento una presión exquisita y estoy a punto de venirme Cass vuelve y mete mi pene a su boca, entre suspiros y gemidos intentó apartarle pero no puedo y me corro en su boca. Cass saca los dedos de mi interior y me mira mientras se lame los labios-delicioso-dice.

Me atrae hacia el sofá donde él se recuesta y pide que le desabroche el pantalón, con las manos temblorosas por el orgasmo anterior se lo quitó, se despoja de la camisa y la corbata las cuales tira. No evito mirar todo su cuerpo que sin mucho trabajo es perfecto, está marcado mas no demasiado. Comienzo a moverme, a frotarme contra su bulto, despacio, no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca. Le quitó su ropa interior y dejo al descubierto esa gran erección, él me sujeta la cadera y me posiciona, comienza a penetrar me lentamente, mis gemidos aumento, Cass cegado por la lujuria suspira, se introduce totalmente. Todo su gran miembro está dentro mío, es un poco incómodo; cuando me acostumbro empiezo a mover mis caderas, Cass me ayuda marcando un ritmo suave y pausado, nuestros labios se unen en tal pasión que parece que nos quisiéramos devorar, su lengua entra mi boca y comenzamos una provocadora danza, su pene toca un punto en mí que me hace gritar, mis gritos son acallados por sus besos, continua golpeando una y otra vez, ahora con mayor intensidad ese punto que me hace sentir en el paraíso. Castiel toma mi pene y lo masturba, todo mi ser se contrae, da otras estocadas a mi próstata y me vengo, ensuciando su vientre, poco después él se viene dentro de mí. Me recuesto sobre su pecho y escucho su corazón latir, me reconforta, el calor que se desprende de Cass me atrae y arrulla, tal vez si sea un ángel después de todo.

Descansamos un rato, sintiendo como encajan perfectamente nuestros cuerpos, el uno con el otro. Mi profesor sale lentamente de mi cuerpo, me besa la frente y me ayuda a vestirme.

-Me encanto esta asesoría- digo picaro- se tendría que repetir.

-A mí también me fascino lo rápido que aprendes, y por supuesto que lo repetiremos pero no en la universidad, dudo que ellos estén de acuerdo con nuestro método de estudio.- dice mientras se anuda la corbata, la cual acomodo un poco. No quiero separarme de él, pero tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a ver así y eso mitiga un poco el dolor.

\- Bueno, creo que me debo de ir, hasta luego Cass- me despido no sin antes darle un último beso.

En el impala recuerdo que quede de reunirme con Benny, lo llamo y quedamos de ir al bar de Helen a tomar unas cervezas. Cuando llego lo encuentro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y charlando con Joe, es obvio que ella es quien le gusta; me acerco y los saludo, pido un trago, Joe se va con una sonrisa y me lo trae. Benny y yo conversamos de cosas de la universidad, de las materias más difíciles, de los profesores más aburridores. En el estacionamiento antes de despedirnos Benny me pregunta cómo me termino de ir en la asesoría de estadística.

-Me fue estupendamente bien.

-Me alegro,- dice sinceramente- sabes hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero solo hoy recogí el valor suficiente para hacerlo- comenta mientras se acerca y me acorrala contra las puertas del impala, esto es sospechoso e incomodo- Te amo Dean, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.- me besa.

-Benny, yo… yo no te quiero de esa manera- le digo mientras me separo un poco- Tú eres mi amigo solo eso, eres como mi hermano.

\- Dean, tu eres mi mejor amigo y te amo demasiado, por eso solo piensa en mi declaración, no me digas no aún, quieres.- En sus ojos hay una gran tristeza que yo cause, me duele que el sienta eso por mi ya que no puedo corresponderle, pero no le quiero hacer daño.

\- Esta bien lo pensare, pero recuerda que decida lo que decida seguiremos siendo amigos si tu quieres.

\- Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, piensa en eso.

Me subo al impala y me voy, tengo un nudo en el estómago y otro en la cabeza, como puedo rechazar a Benny, que pensaría de mi Cass por dejarme besar por otro hombre. No quiero lastimar a Benny, yo a él lo quiero demasiado… Llego a casa y me acuesto a dormir necesito descansar y pensar en una forma de arreglar las cosas con mi amigo.

Benny me besa, lo separo pero es demasiado tarde Castiel nos ha visto, me mira con odio y se va. Quedo solo y siento tristeza y soledad, es como si una oscuridad me envolviera. Escucho que gritan mi nombre una y otra vez, pero no sé de donde sale la voz, creo que es Sam y Castiel los que gritan.

Siento un dolor en el pecho y me despierto bruscamente.

 **Bueno acá esta otro capitulo, son once en total y seguiré subiendolos en el transcurso de hoy y mañana.**


	3. ¿Realidad?

-Dean, Dean.

-¿Cass?

-Dean

-¿Dónde estoy?- esta oscuro, solo puedo escuchar la voz de Cass gritando mi nombre.

-Dean, por favor.

-¡Cass, ¿dónde estás?!- Cas grita con desesperación y dolor, a su voz se suma la de Sam.

-Dean, responde, míranos, ¡abre los ojos!

-Chicos, Sam, Cass, ¡Acá estoy!- grito lo más fuerte que puedo pero no escucho respuesta. La oscuridad es inmensa y lo abarca todo, mi cerebro no puede pensar correctamente y mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido. Siento que algo anda mal, un dolor punzante en mi pecho me tumba, caigo de rodillas y el dolor incrementa, el aire abandona mis pulmones y cuando estoy a punto de perder la razón, lo veo, veo el rostro de Castiel, lleno de sangre y en sus ojos preocupación.

-Cass- musito levemente, antes de desmayarme.

Despierto sudado, con el corazón acelerado y adolorido. Me duele la cabeza y estoy mareado. Continúo recostado por un rato y una y otra vez en mi mente escucho la grave voz de Castiel repitiendo mi nombre y por un momento siento como si eso fuese real, como si no fuese un simple sueño más.

-Dean, desayuno-grita Sam. Bajo como si mi cuerpo pesase una tonelada y en cuanto me ve, empieza- ¿Estas bien? Te ves como si no hubieses dormido en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien, solo que he tenido últimamente unos sueños muy raros.

-Ok, pero en cuanto te sientas realmente mal, ve a un doctor- Ah, Samanta ya comenzó con sus preocupaciones.

-Samanta no voy a ir donde ningún doctor.

\- Es solo si te sientes realmente mal.-Me mira con esos ojos de cachorro y termino cediendo.

Me duele la cabeza, un martilleo constante zumba en ella. A ratos siento que la fortaleza se me acaba pero pienso en ser fuerte por Sam y Cass y no darles preocupaciones. En el impala rumbo a la universidad no escucho música. Las primeras clases son física III y mecánica IV, lucho por no dormirme en física, mecánica es un poco más entretenida pero a ratos siento que el dolor se acrecienta y que no podre seguir en pie un minuto más. En la hora del almuerzo compro una hamburguesa y me siento en una mesa solo; hoy no he visto a Benny y me alegro un poco porque aunque sé que no le di esperanzas, él aun así las tiene.

Me empiezo a comer la hamburguesa y unas manos se posan en mis hombros un calor me recorre el cuerpo e inmediatamente sé que es Castiel.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- dice cerca de mi oreja.

-Claro, profesor- lo invito con una mano a tomar el asiento frente a mí. Él también saca una hamburguesa y se la empieza a comer.

-Estoy preocupado- dice Cass así sin más, y aunque trato de imaginarme la razón del porqué esta así, no puedo. Lo miro con cara interrogante y continua- estoy preocupado, no sé si entendiste lo que quería explicarte de la clase anterior en la asesoría, antes de- susurra- perder el control- Lo dice con tal seriedad e inocencia que solo puedo reírme.

-Cass, quédate tranquilo, lo creas o no, si entendí.- Me mira más tranquilo y sigue comiendo. Cuando acabamos recuerdo que debo comprar pie (lo bueno de estudiar en una universidad donde venden un pie de manzana delicioso) en el momento en que me paro, Cass sujeta mi mano.

-Voy por pie- digo para que me suelte pero en su lugar mete la otra mano en su maletín y saca un pie.

-Es el mejor de la ciudad- Vuelvo a sentarme y me libera.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el pie?

-Te estuve observando -Dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- y me di cuenta que te encanta el pie- me entrega todo un pie y yo que pensaba ir a comprar un pedazo.

-¡Es de mi tienda favorita!- digo incrédulo- y es de manzana.

Mientras me pasa un tenedor, dice como si fuera obvio- Si, ya te lo dije te estuve observando, conozco un poco tus gustos.

-Sabes, eso te hace ver como un acosador- lo empiezo a devorar, tomo un trozo en mis manos y le doy un mordisco, está en serio delicioso, cuando queda un pedacito se lo ofrezco a Cass, él mira mis ojos y acerca su boca a mis dedos, toma el pedazo y me lame los dedos antes de separarse; lo miro impresionado y casi automáticamente llevo mis dedos a mi boca y los pruebo. Nos despedimos después de acabar con nuestros almuerzos y vamos a nuestras clases respectivamente. Al finalizar la última clase me quedo un momento, esperando ver a Castiel por otro instante hoy. Pero el dolor se incrementa, me mareo, siento que voy a vomitar y perder la razón (bonita combinación ¿no?). Veo a Cass correr hacia mí y justo antes de llegar todo mi peso se hace mayor y me desplomo, escucho sus pasos y veo como se agacha y sujeta mi cabeza, lo demás está en negro.

Cuando despierto estoy en casa de Bobby y Sam está en una silla cerca a la cama en la que me encuentro. Su angustia es palpable y me hago el fuerte como si no me estuviese matando el dolor en el pecho.

-Estoy bien Sam, solo necesito una cerveza y una rebanada de pie- esas palabras me salen más forzadas de lo que esperaba.

-Sí, siempre estás bien- se nota un poco de tristeza- pero esta vez si te han dado duro- ¿Qué? No entiendo que está diciendo. Me levanto trabajosamente, tengo una venda cubriendo mi pecho.

-estábamos preocupados por ti

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto

-Bobby, Cass y yo, has estado dormido por tres días. Cass no sabía qué hacer, no reaccionabas- Desde cuando Sam tiene tantas confianzas con Castiel, y porqué llevo dormido tanto.

-¿En serio llevo tres días inconsciente?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-A Cass corriendo hacia mí.- Cuando termino de pronunciar eso Cass aparece de la nada en la habitación.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Ambos me miran sorprendidos.


	4. Impala bench seat

**Hola a todos este capitulo esta inspirado en una cancion he aquí el link por si alguien quiere escucharla: watch?v=mqBFPBugeyo**

-¿Por qué carajos me están mirando así?

-¿Dean, en serio estas bien?- preguntó Sam.

-Acaso eres imbécil, ¡si estoy bien!- Castiel desaparece y vuelve a aparecer ahora más cerca de mí. –Carajo- me golpee la cabeza por la sorpresa-¿Cómo demonios haces eso?

-Dean, tu mente no está bien- dice Castiel

-¿A qué te refieres Cass?-ahora Sam es el que pregunta

-Hablo de que- la voz de Cass comienza a debilitarse y todo a su alrededor se hace borroso, solo veo su rostro y sus labios moverse, el sueño es tanto, mis parpados pesan, me duermo.

Siento como el calor del cuerpo de Cass me abriga, al abrir los ojos ahí está, como un ángel guardián cuidando mis sueños.

-Cass, ¿Qué era lo que decías anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de que mi cabeza está mal.

-Dean, sabes es mejor que lo dejes así.

-Castiel, sabes que no me gusta que me oculten cosas, dime que está mal en mí.

-Dean ¿en dónde estás?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Solo responde.

-Estoy en la casa de Bobby.

-¿Y cómo te hiciste esa herida en el pecho?- pregunta inquisitivo.

-No lo sé, tampoco sé cómo llegaste acá, ni el porqué de tus apariciones.

-Soy un ángel, tú eres un cazador.

-¿Cazador? De animales y todas esas cosas, eso no suena creíble.

-No Dean,-dice con extrema dulzura- eres un cazador de demonios y monstruos.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Los demonios y los monstruos no existen. Yo soy un estudiante de ingeniería mecánica, tú no eres un ángel eres mi profesor.

-Dean, sé que estas confundido pero no es real- me mira esperando mi respuesta pero no tengo nada que decir, es obvio que algo falla en Cass- Dean quiero que te quedes quieto y me mires- Obedezco y pone su mano sobre el lado de mi pecho donde estoy herido, esta comienza a sanar.

-Necesito aire- digo cuando la herida ha desaparecido, cojo mis zapatos y salgo de la habitación. Me subo al impala y conduzco sin rumbo alguno. ¿De verdad Cass es un ángel?, ¿los demonios existen?, entonces todos mis sueños no son sueños. Supongo que Cass y yo no hicimos nada, solo fue una alucinación, un deseo de mi mente ¿pero porque deseo a Cass?, él es un hombre, no es muy atractivo- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS SUCEDE CON MIGO?, ¡me estoy volviendo loco!

-No, Dean, no estás loco- Cass aparece en el asiento del copiloto, me hace trastabillar y perder el control, freno el auto.

-Carajo Castiel, casi haces que me mate.- Por primera vez desde que me subí al auto y empecé a conducir, me percato de en donde estoy. Es un bosque de altos árboles, creo que son pinos, hay un pequeño lago y un muelle, este lugar es muy tranquilizante, el olor a pino es embriagante pero aun así siento un desasosiego que no puedo evitar. Me subo al capo de mi nena, las hojas de los árboles se mesen, ¿en serio nada paso?, y pensar que deseo tanto a este emplumado semental. ¿Cómo es posible que algo me haya afectado tanto para que mi mente cree esas alucinaciones? ¿Para que todo se sintiera tan real? El beso entre Cass y yo se repite en mi cabeza, la ternura y la necesidad con la que me besa, el sentimiento que me transmite, su olor tan particular que solo le pertenece a él. ¿Sera que este Cass también me quiere así?, pero porque me querría solo soy un hombre, no comprendo porque en la otra "realidad", mejor dicho, en mi desvarío todo era tan fácil. Mis sentimientos, mis sueños y mis deseos, eran fáciles de seguir y conseguir.

-Ahhh- Suspiro exasperado, porqué la puta vida no es más fácil.

-Dean- dice Cass mientras se sienta a mi lado- sé que estas confundido y que probablemente las cosas no son tan fáciles como se espera, pero siempre han sido así, tú eres uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco, has salvado a la humanidad más de una vez y por más duras que sean las cosas nunca te rindes.

-No sé Cass, ¿qué sentido tiene esta vida si nunca puedo tener lo que realmente quiero?

-Oh, Dean- pone su mano en mi hombro y me da un tierno abrazo- Dean, tú siempre podrás tener lo que quieras- dice como si en verdad lo creyera y no solo tratase de animarme. Estando en sus brazos siento otra vez ese olor tan característico que emana de él, de ese tonto ángel que cree que puedo ser feliz, su dulce aroma, su fragancia natural discreta, sutil pero irresistible, un poco de manzanilla y Cass, simplemente inconfundible; me separo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sus manos acarician gentilmente mis cabellos.- Todo va a estar bien, siempre- dice, sin saber exactamente a qué se refiere, me besa la frente, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y me besa un mejilla para luego continuar con la otra. ¿Quizá Cass si me quiera, como yo lo quiero? Un fuerte viento hace que me dé escalofríos, Cass me presiona contra su cuerpo buscando compartir un poco de su calor (definitivamente fue mala idea salir de casa de Bobby sin camisa). Sus labios se posan junto a los míos, una tentación; una pequeña gota cae en mi mejilla, al mirar al cielo la lluvia comienza, gota tras gota y cada vez más fuerte. Aunque quisiera que Cass me siguiese besando, corremos dentro del impala. Castiel en el asiento del copiloto y yo muerto de frio en el del piloto, tan cerca y tan lejos. Acerco mis manos a la boca y comienzo a exhalar. –Dean- miro y en un parpadeo estamos en el asiento trasero. Me rodea con sus brazos y en lo que sería una tierna y exquisita danza comienza a besarme, primero mi pecho, en donde antes estaba la herida, luego sube hasta mi cuello y deja un rosario de suaves besos, alcanza mi boca y da un primer pequeño beso, se separa un poco y me mira como si pidiese permiso para continuar. Lo tomo de la nuca y con un delicado movimiento lo atraigo un poco hacía mí; cortos besitos deja en mi boca antes de uno largo y lleno de amor. Su lengua roza mis labios y se adentra a mi boca, su sabor es como el mejor pie de manzana que he llegado a probar, nuestras lenguas juegan inocentemente hasta que el aire es reclamado por mi pecho. Me separo jadeante, sonrojado, y con ganas de más. La lluvia continúa afuera y no lo preferiría de otra forma, los vidrios lentamente se van empañando, en cuanto a Cass, comienza a aflojarse la corbata, sus dedos repasan cariñosamente mi piel, repasando cada espacio, cada cicatriz, cada peca y lunar, se detiene en mi tatuaje y lo dibuja con sus dedos otra vez. Sus labios se acercan a mi cuello, un beso, una pequeña mordida, suelto un pequeño gemido, chupa levente y me vuelve a besar. Claramente me quiere marcar como suyo.

-Cass, te amo- espeto inconscientemente antes de taparme la boca por lo atrevido de mi confesión.

-Dean, yo también te amo- me besa ahora con más pasión y deseo, la intensidad del beso y del momento aumentan exponencialmente. Mis manos comienzan a desabotonar cuidadosamente su camisa permitiéndome observar ese cuerpo angelical. Me deleito besando cada fibra de su ser. Lentamente sus manos avanzan en mi anatomía, acariciando con fuerza y deseo; su lengua lame gustosamente mis pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros, una presión en mi pantalón se acrecienta. Mis jadeos, suspiros y gemidos inundan el lugar. Por un momento nos quedas mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada, solo observándonos cuidadosamente, procurando grabar este momento en nuestras retinas, nuestras mentes, nuestros corazones y nuestras almas.

Sus dedos sutilmente se desplazan hasta mi pantalón, lo desabrochan y de un solo movimiento lo apartan. Un chasquido y sus pantalones desaparecen, nuestros cuerpos se rozan, un abrazo fuerte nos une, el fuego de nuestro interior se propaga, incendiando y dejando en cenizas todos los temores que pude haber tenido. Los movimientos rítmicos de nuestros cuerpos evocan un ritual antiguo que solo los amantes llegan a experimentar, alcanzo el nirvana estando entre las piernas de Castiel, mi ángel me lleva al paraíso y de regreso. Mis uñas se aferran a su espalda por miedo a caer otra vez en el infierno, junto a él soy feliz.

-Cass- suspiro su nombre- no te olvides de mí.

-Nunca- dice Cass justo antes de acabar en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Aún no ha parado la lluvia, los vidrios empañados translucen unos gotas y el sonido del agua cayendo arrulla. Me recuesto en el pecho de mi angelito, de mi emplumado semental, cierro los ojos y descanso. Los minutos pasan y la tempestad no cesa, nos vestimos sin prisa, y retornamos a casa de Bobby. Cass nos transporta dentro de la habitación donde duermo; nos besamos por una última vez antes dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Sera por fin que las cosas están bien? ¿por fin podre ser feliz?


	5. ¡Sam!

Despierto al lado de Cass, soy tan feliz, esta es mi oportunidad de poder tener una vida "normal", mi oportunidad de vivir plenamente y quizás formar mi propia familia. Su abrazo podría romper cualquier miedo; sus manos acarician mi espalda, dibujando círculos y letras que no forman ninguna palabra.  
Un grito desgarrador y desesperado me saca de mi ensoñación, ¿qué sucede?, salgo corriendo, ¡Sam!, debe de ser Sam.  
-Sammy- gritó mientras bajo las escaleras. A bajo encuentro el cuerpo de mi hermano tirado en el piso, inconsciente, con golpes, sangre a su alrededor, trató de contener la hemorragia con mis manos pero no sé de donde sale tanta sangre.  
Sam abre un poco sus ojos -Dean- dice escupiendo sangre.  
-Shhh, no digas nada, todo va a estar bien; ¡Cass! Sálvalo por favor, te lo suplico- pero Castiel no se mueve.  
\- Dean, graci… gracias- tose más sangre antes de terminar. -gracias por todo— en cuanto dice eso sus ojos se cierran.  
-¡No, no hijo de perra, no te morirías, no después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Cass! ¡Haz algo!- pero él sigue sin moverse- ¡¿Por qué carajos no te mueves y lo salvas?!- me levanto y sujeto a ese ángel del cuello de la camisa y lo obligo a que me mire- ¡Sálvalo!- me sujeta las muñecas y me aparta gentilmente.  
-No puedo, lo siento Dean, no puedo, hay algo que no me deja, lo lamento pero Sam está muerto-  
-¡No! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, lo que sea, cualquier cosa- siempre hay algo, es imposible que este muerto ¿Qué paso?  
-Dean, no hay nada que puedas hacer-  
Me acerco a la mesa donde están las botellas de licor. Trato de pensar de aclarar mi mente, ¿qué paso?, sirvo un poco de wiski en un vaso, no entiendo que paso, si hubiese estado con él, si no le hubiese dejado solo, tal vez, tal vez estaría vivo. Me quedo viendo el vaso por un momento, ¡¿en serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer?!  
-Dean, debemos sepultar a Sam.  
\- No, Sam tendrá la despedida que todo cazador se merece, al anochecer quemaremos sus restos- bebo de un sorbo todo el wiski que hay en mi vaso.- vamos por una sabana- necesito encontrar a quien hizo esto, no importa nada más. Voy a matar al hijo de puta que hizo esto.  
Subiendo las escaleras recuerdo el grito de Sammy y se me parte el corazón, todos los pasos que doy son monótonos, tomo la primera sabana que veo, ¿por qué si ayer todo estaba tan bien, si por fin pensaba que podría ser feliz, por qué pasa esto? Aviento la sabana, lanzo lejos todo lo que estaba en esa cama, el colchón, la misma cama, arrojo la lámpara contra la puerta abierta, Cass la esquiva.  
-Dean, por favor, cálmate- me abraza, forcejeo un poco tratando de soltarme, quiero, quiero a mi hermano vivo, mis fuerzas me dejan todas a la vez, ¿Qué sentido tiene? Me sujeto a Cass, siento como un agua cálida recorre mis mejillas y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando ¿en dónde quedo el más macho de todos los cazadores?, caigo al piso y Cass se agacha conmigo, en ningún momento me suelta y sé que puedo contar con él.  
-Vamos- digo cuando creo sentir un poco de fuerza  
-Esta bien, vamos- y me ayuda a parar.  
Las horas se demoran en pasar y yo preparo todo para despedir a Sam. La pira la organice con ayuda de Cass; el cuerpo de Sam lo lave, no tiene ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero aun así toda la sangre que salía de él y que manchaba su cuerpo de dónde salió; lo envolví en una sábana blanca, igual que el de papá. Las horas pasan lentamente, la tarde parece no querer moverse, no querer avanzar.  
En la sala, donde estaba el cuerpo de Sam, comienzo a limpiar la sangre que mancha las paredes y el piso; nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto, limpiar la sangre de mi hermanito, mientras su cuerpo reposa sin vida en el piso. Finalmente, acabo de limpiar y por fin a oscurecido. Castiel me ayuda a cargar el cuerpo de Sam y llevarlo a la pira, para ver como el fuego danza salvajemente sobre él, como lentamente se traga todo lo que fue mi hermano.  
El humo comienza a elevarse y con él, el espíritu de mi Sammy. Observo el fuego y recuerdo todos los momentos que viví con él, todas las veces que lo cuide de pequeño, cuando se fue a la universidad, cuando murió por primera vez en mis brazos, ahora lo recuerdo todo; nunca fui un estudiante ni Cass mi profesor, la vida que quise tener nunca fue mía y por mi culpa Sam tampoco pudo tener esa vida. Mi corazón me duele, mi pecho, mi pecho otra vez me duele.  
-Juro que encontrare a quien hizo esto- regresamos a la casa y trato de buscar a alguna pista, una maldición, azufre (aunque es imposible ya que la casa este protegida contra demonios), volteo la casa patas arriba y aun así no encuentro nada.  
Pasan los días y las cosas están muy calmadas, sigo buscando pistas pero las "heridas" de Sam no se parecen a nada antes visto, busco en los libros que tiene Bobby, nada parece haberlo hecho. Además, nada ha tratado de atacarnos, será que solo Sam era su objetivo, y si es así porqué.


	6. Ella

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Castiel insiste en que tengo que salir y no solo para buscar pistas sobre el asesino, pero no tengo cabeza para otra cosa. Él es muy lindo y trata de ayudarme, mas necesito saldar cuentas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cada vez que me duermo sueño con Sam, escucho su voz gritar una y otra vez, me llama, pide mi ayuda mas no puedo hacer nada, corro y trato de ayudarlo pero siempre se aleja más, mostrando mi incompetencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, Dean, ¡por favor! ¡Ven! ¡Deaaaaan!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -días después-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, agradezco mucho que hayas decidido salir de la casa- me dice Cass mientras vamos en el impala, la verdad es que ya estaba cansado de estar en la casa junto al fantasma de los recuerdos de Sam. -¿Quieres ir por pie?- intento recoger fuerzas y me obligo a responder de buena forma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Por supuesto que sí, vamos por pie y después por unas cervezas- dice aunque su posición de ángel no le deje disfrutar de estas cosas y al final sea yo quien termine comiendo y bebiendo solo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegamos al pueblo y entramos en la cafetería de Helen y Joe, pido una hamburguesa con doble tocino, café y pie de manzanas, Castiel se dedica a observarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hola Gabriel- dice mirando detrás de mí, tiene que ser una bruma encontrarme con ese puñetero ángel de mierda justo ahora./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hola Cassie, mono sin pelo- saluda tocando mi hombro para después sentarse al lado de Cass./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué quieres?- digo cortante, no tengo ánimo para aguantarme a este ser emplumado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi hermano- le hace ojitos a Cass./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gabriel, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Nada, solo venir a saludarte- se acomoda y pregunta como si nada- ¿y el alce?- siento una punzada en el corazón ¿es que no sabe que Sam fue asesinado?, supongo que se fijó en mi cara y como palidecí al recordar a mi hermano, ya que vuelve a preguntar- ¿ha pasado algo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sí- trato de decir, forzando las palabras a salir de mi garganta- Sam, ha muerto- Gabriel abre los ojos por sorpresa pero rápidamente vuelve a la normalidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Estás seguro?- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Como no voy a estar seguro de que mi hermanito murió en mis brazos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gabriel, si, Sam ha muerto, alguien le ha asesinada.- Castiel comenta antes de que a mí me dé por matar a su hermano; por alguna razón que no entiendo bien Gabriel se ve molesto incluso triste./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Y ¿tú estás bien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sí, parece que el objetivo era solo Sam- se ve desconfiado, como si tuviera una idea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Cómo eran sus heridas?- pregunta serio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No tenía, cuando lo encontré en el piso había demasiada sangre, pero no tenía ninguna cortada, ni nada, no tengo idea de que pudo haber sido- me mira tal vez sepa algo, ya que su cara demuestra ira- ¿Sabes quién pudo haber hecho algo así?- Suspira y responde./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Sí, creo que es posible que conozca a quien pudo haber hecho algo así, pero no diré nada hasta no estar seguros, no es alguien a quien queramos hacer enojar. Tú, mono sin pelo no hagas nada estúpido- dice antes de desaparecer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tsk, en serio que me cae mal tu hermano- comento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Gabriel es muy bromista pero no es malo, deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con él- podría jurar que me ha regañado si no fuese porque su tono siempre es igual./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Joe me trae la hamburguesa y como sin ganas, me ronda la duda, qué podría saber Gabriel, para no querer decirlo y dar una advertencia tan vaga, además como se atreve a pedir que no haga nada estúpido, como si yo hiciese cosas estúpidas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Observo a una mujer castaña que me mira fijamente, es atractiva pero estoy con Cass y no le sigo el juego. El pie me lo como con más gusto, Cass trata de entablar una conversación normal, supongo que es para que no piense./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cuando acabo y salimos, la mujer sale a su vez, se acerca y me saluda como si me conociera, bueno tal vez me conozca de una noche y yo no la recuerde./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hola Dean- me dice mientras besa mi mejilla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hola, ¿te conozco?- me da tiempo para repararla y me percato de que definitivamente si es mi tipo, es alta con bonito cuerpo, cabello largo, unos grandes ojos cafés enmarcados por unas gafas que la hacen ver profesional y sexy al tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-En serio no te acuerdas de mí- dice con malicia, ¡por dios! Si me acordada de todas las mujeres con las que me acosté./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No, la verdad es que no te recuerdo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Soy Alejandra, nos conocimos en un bar, estabas con tu hermano Sam, por cierto ¿Cómo esta él? – por un instante juro que vi sus ojos brillar con maldad pero Cass parece ignorarlo así que no creo que sea un Demonio y se me acosten con ella es muy probable que no sea un monstruo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Está bien- digo, ella no es quien para saber la verdad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Me alegro mucho, sabes deberíamos salir en otra ocasión- se me acerca provocativamente y me besa la mejilla antes de irse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Cass, ¿este angel esta celoso?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No lo sé, supongo que un antiguo ligue; no te preocupes no te cambiare por ella- digo molestando a Cass, pero parece que no le terminada de agradar, aunque no sé si ella o mi broma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vamos a un bar, pedimos unas cervezas, hablamos de cosas ridículas, de anécdotas del pasado, de abejas y flores, bebí demasiado. No quería pensar en san, pude notar como Cass lo percibió y me trataba de ayudar a no pensar más en él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al llegar a casa me siento solo, triste, un poco devastado por la pérdida de mi pequeño Sammy. Hoy me siento en verdad muy triste, no quiero estar solo y Cass acepta acompañarme en mi tristeza, aunque sé bien que Castiel no necesita dormir ha accedido a quedarse conmigo esta noche; estoy consciente de que no tenía que pedirle nada pero aun así me hizo un poco feliz escuchar esos "si, me quedare contigo" y "siempre estaré a tu lado". El calor que emana de su cuerpo es realmente reconfortante y las varias noches sin dormir vienen a mí en un torbellino, somnoliento de recuerdos, anhelos y un calor embriagador pronto sucumbo ante los brazos de Morfeo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sam está parado frente a mí de espalda, cuando se percata de que estoy a tu lado, me sonríe./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- Ven, Dean, por favor ven conmigo. Me haces falta, ven, vamos a cazar alguno monstruo. Te lo suplico.- su imagen se hace borrosa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?- a lo lejos lo veo, empiezo a correr- ¡Sam!- pero se aleja cada vez más, cuando por fin lo alcanzo, su cuerpo se hace humo y se vuelve a materializar a mi otro lado, luego múltiples sombras con la forma de Sam aparecen a mi alrededor, todas dándome la espalda, cada una de ellas grita mi nombre, es ensordecedor, trato de encontrar al real, pero ya no está, aquellas sombras se giran y me miran fijamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Por favor, Dean! Ven conmigo- cada uno de ellos me extiende su mano para luego desaparecer en un grito de agonía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una estrepitosa risa se escucha a lo lejos, poco a poco el sonido de aquella risa se acerca fuertemente hacia mí. Giro en el mismo punto tratando de ubicar de donde viene, pero se me hace imposible. De pronto, la figura de una mujer aparece frente a mí, es aquella chica que encontré en la cafetería. Lentamente ella se acerca antes de sacar una daga y clavármela en el pecho. El ardor se esparce en todo mi pecho, justo antes de desvanecer, se agacha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ahora sigues tú- dice mientras gira la daga en mi pecho, causando que me despierte agitado y sudando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Castiel está a mi lado, se ve un poco consternado; trata de calmarme poniendo su mano en mi espalda y diciendo algo que realmente no escucho, solo puedo pensar en ese sueño y en esa chica, su rostro ahora lo recuerdo, tengo que hablar con ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Castiel ha estado muy preocupado por mí, lo puedo notar aunque él no diga nada, estoy intentando escaparme y conversar a Cass de que permanezca en casa, a veces agradezco mucho que Cass nos haya protegido contra los ángeles así que no podrá encontrarme una vez salga de la casa. Al final, lo convenzo de que voy a salir a comprar pie para la cena, pero en realidad voy a reunirme con Alejandra, la llamo al número que metió en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta cuando Cass no estaba viendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Conduzco un rato para llegar al café donde quedamos de encontrarnos, cuando llego al lugar acordado la veo sentada en una mesa fuera del café, me saluda, parqueo el auto, me bajo, ella me invita a sentarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Te estaba esperando- dice con cara de malicia y presiento que algo anda mal./p 


	7. Ella parte II

p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Vamos, siéntate- me invita con la mano y me muestra una sonrisa que hasta el gato Cheshire envidiaría./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Sabes, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber "salido" contigo alguna vez./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Ah- finge que le he herido el corazón-¿tan poco signifique para ti, que ni me recuerdas?/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Mmm, mejor, por qué no me ayudas a recordarte cariño, ¿Qué te parece?/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Está bien, nosotros nos conocimos hace unos días- dice con una sonrisa macabra/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¿Hace unos días? Yo no recuerdo haberte conocido./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¿Estás seguro?- me mira con la ceja levantada- yo recuerdo unos gritos, luego tu- me señala- gritando por tu hermanito, el cual agonizaba mientras tu no sabías que hacer… ¿me recuerdas ahora?- dice en sorna/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Así que fuiste tú- digo, empuñando mi pistola, tratando de mantener la calma./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Ah, ah, ah- me reprocha moviendo ese asqueroso dedo con esas uñas negras- Cariño, pero si nos estamos llevando tan bien, no veo porque necesites un arma- en ese instante mi arma es arrancada de mi mano por una fuerza invisible./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Así que dime Alejandra, si es que ese es tu nombre, ¿Qué eres?/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Um, eso es fácil, soy un ángel./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"- Eso no es posible, yo conozco los poderes de los ángeles y ellos no pueden hacer eso./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Déjame terminar honey,- comenta con tono sulfurado- soy un ángel que aprendió varios trucos acá en la tierra, como la brujería y debo decir que con el pasar de los siglos me volví muy buena… por ejemplo mira a tu alrededor./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"Ahora me percato que nadie en el café se mueve, ni los autos, no los transeúntes, todos están inmóviles./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Bueno brujita- trato de pensar como escapar-¿qué tienes en contra de mí y de mi hermano?/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Que buena pregunta, tal vez después de todo si tengas cerebro y no solo seas una cara bonita- siempre el sarcasmo, acaso no hay un villano más original- no tenía nada contra ninguno de los dos, solo estaba aburrida y pensé porque no jugar un rato, debo admitir que tú no fuiste mi primera opción pero con Castiel a tu lado era simplemente tentador./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"Mi mano encuentra un cuchillo, no será de mucha ayuda pero de algo ha de servir, eso hasta que recupere mi pistola; mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia mientras le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello, ella por la sorpresa más que por el dolor retrocede lo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de coger mi arma que esta tirada unas cuantas mesas al lado./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¡Maldito! ¿Qué es lo que intentas?- una fuerza me sujeta del cuello dificultando mi respiración- ¿A caso eres tan imbécil? Esto solo me molesta- se saca el cuchillo y su piel sana al instante con un destello azul, su mano como la de Darth vader se comienza a cerrar poco a poco, mientras mi respiración es cada vez más tortuosa, luego con un movimiento rápido me avienta contra una pared./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Yo solo quería jugar un poco contigo, pero creo que tú no quieres así que no me queda de otra que dejarte ir- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro- pero muerto./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-No cariño, la muerta serás tú, - le apunto en la cabeza y vacío el cartucho en ella, su cuerpo cae al suelo, si es un ángel al menos su recipiente está dañado y se demorara un poco en repararse. Me levanto y camino hasta el impala, esa perra me golpeo duro, creo que tengo el tobillo fracturado por el dolor al caminar. Antes de poder abrir la cajuela y sacar cualquier arma escucho esa risa que hace que mis bellos se ericen y me dé un escalofrió, luego soy arrojado contra una ventana. Los vidrios se incrustan en mi espalda./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como un niño bueno? Ah, ¡Ahhh!- los vidrios de todas partes se rompen con ese último grito./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¡porque no soy tu puto juguete!- escupo/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Si tan solo fueses alguien que valorase mejor su vida, no estarías jugando tan torpemente- ella se acerca hasta mí, me toma del cuello de mi chaqueta, yo sin esperar le zampo un golpe en la cara, que la hace retroceder, cuando tengo el espacio suficiente la pateo en el abdomen, sé que esto solo le hace cosquillas pero no tengo otra alternativa./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Ahora si principito, ya me canse de ti-/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-No eres la primera que me dice eso./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-y supongo que tampoco soy la primera en hacer esto, su mano estrangula mi cuello con tal fuerza que no puedo respirar, a cada momento identificar las cosas a mi alrededor se hace más difícil y justo cuando voy a desvanecerme escucho esa voz, nunca pensé que me alegrase de escuchar esa odiosa voz de ángel./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¡Detente!- grita Gabriel, el agarre amaino un poco, y por fin puedo rellenar mis pulmones con el preciado oxigeno- Hazael, he dicho que te detengas./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Si es el angelito-/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Arcángel para ti, y si no te molesta me llevare a mi cuñado lejos de acá./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Pues si me molesta, estoy jugando con mi lindo muñeco Ken./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Que lastima, ya me lo pienso llevar- chasquea sus dedos, aparezco a su lado y luego desaparecemos./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-¡Serás estúpido!- aparecemos en la casa de Bobby, luego me cura las heridas- ¿Qué te dije acerca de hacer idioteces? ¡Tienes mucha suerte de que la haya estado buscando, si no ahora estarías muerto! ¿Eres consciente de lo que me haría Cass si dejo que algo te suceda?/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Tenemos que irnos, ella sabe en donde estamos, y puede venir en cualquier momento…- un estruendo arriba,- ¡Cass!- trato de correr pero la mano de Gabriel me detiene. Al instante aparece Castiel./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"-Dean, ¡corre!, Gabriel, por favor cuídalo.- Hazael aparece detrás de él y antes de saber que le pasa Gabriel nos tele transporta./span/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-size: 7pt;"Definitivamente la felicidad no es para mí./span/p 


	8. Una despedida

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro en un pequeño apartamento quien sabe dónde. Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos por montones, escucho vagamente la voz de Gabriel, no sé qué es lo que dice ni me importa. Por mi culpa Cass quedo solo con esa perra de Hazael, y no puedo ayudarlo. La mano de Gabriel se posa en mi hombro y me doy cuenta que estoy arrodillado. Lentamente recupero la compostura y puedo escuchar las palabras que salen de la boca de ese ángel ¿acaso no se caya nunca?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, acá estaremos a salvo, al menos por un tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Seguro?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, tengo que buscar la forma de acabar con ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Y Cass, crees que Cass se salve?- su cara me lo dice todo, si su propio hermano duda que esperanza podría tener yo. Como se puede ser tan imbécil para sentenciar a tu hermano y luego a tu amado. Y justo cuando me doy cuenta que lo amo con todo mí ser, que la vida como cazador puede ser llamada vida solo si estoy a su lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, ¿me escuchaste?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mmm, no./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dije que iré a averiguar cómo matarla, por favor no salgas, le prometí a Cass que te protegería./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-De acuerdo, no saldré./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y quedo solo, solo con un dolor en el pecho que amenaza con matarme, con carcomer cada parte de mi ser, sin importar que, me dejo caer y todo el dolor sale, ya no tengo rabia, ya no espero que llegue con vida a mi lado, en este momento tengo la plena seguridad de que no lo volveré a ver y eso me parte el corazón. Mis lágrimas amenazan con ahogarme. Quizá no sea tan mala idea, qué sentido tiene, no los puedo vengar, este enemigo me gana y por mucho. Arrastrándome en mi dolor llego a la cocina, un cuchillo solo eso necesito, mis manos buscan ansiosamente queriendo acabar con esto lo antes posible, al tenerlo en mis manos, escucho un fuerte estruendo, lo sujeto en posición defensiva, pero no puedo atacar al ver que es Cass, lastimado, herido y lleno de sangre. Mis pies se adelantan a mi cerebro y antes de procesar todo lo que está ocurriendo ya estoy a su lado. Lo tomo en mis brazos con miedo a lastimarlo aún más/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cass- musito muy suavemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, pensé que no te vería otra vez- me acaricia dulcemente la mejilla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Vamos, debes darte una ducha mientras tus heridas sanan. - Se apoya en mi hombro y lo llevo a lo que creo es la habitación principal. Lo desvisto con cuidado, primero su gabardina la cual está hecha jirones, luego la corbata y la camisa, estos no están en mejores condiciones, mientras el agua llena la bañera, continuo con mi labor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean no hay necesidad, yo puedo hacerlo solo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Yo quiero hacerlo- con eso Castiel me deja continuar, le desabrocho el cinturón y no puedo evitar dar un pequeño beso en su abdomen, un leve gemido es desprendido por los labios de Cass y no sé si es por dolor o placer. Desabotono el pantalón y lo bajo con cariño junto con sus bóxer, lo ayudo a caminar hasta la tina ya llena y lo ayudo a bañarse, aunque él insiste en que no es necesario yo siento la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo, de comprobar que si es real y de que si es él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Poco a poco las heridas van sanando y desapareciendo, me alegro mucho de estar a su lado otra vez. Acaricio su rosto para luego dar un casto beso en sus labios, y recorrer cada una de sus facciones, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente y nariz, su mentón. Su mano me atrae hacia él, profundizando el beso y pasando a ser uno más demandante, más necesitado, más triste y a la vez mucho más... extraño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sus manos con cariño van despojándome de la camisa, se levanta y contemplo como las gotas de agua adornan su piel, como pequeños chorros se van deslizando hacia abajo, a un lugar mucho más provocativo. No puedo evitar mirarlo y desearlo. Cass me apresa en un suave abrazo y besa con pasión mis labios, baja poco a poco por mi cuello dando besitos dulces, mordiendo y succionando, parece querer marcarme como suyo, tal vez no sabe que ya le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. Sus labios se deslizan hasta mis pezones sacando gemidos de mis labios, una mano juguetea con mi otro pezón, su lengua gira alrededor de mi pequeño botón de carne poniéndolo duro, dando pequeños mordiscos; me levanta, me atrae hacia si, besa mis labios como si no hubiese un mañana, sus besos son como leche de amapola para mi, calman todo mi dolor y mi angustia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me avienta a la cama, me mira como si fuese una presa la cual va a ser devorada sin piedad, esa mirada lasciva excita cada parte de mí, me quita el pantalón y comienza a besar mis pies para luego ir subiendo hasta mi miembro semidespierto, me mira a los ojos antes de dar un beso en la punta, lame mi pene como si fuese un delicioso helado, mis gemidos y jadeos han aumentado, Introduce todo en su boca y succiona, el vaivén de mis caderas aumenta, buscando sentir más de su boca en mí, el orgasmo me coge y sin poder quitar a Cass me vengo en su boca, se relame los labios lo cual hace que me ponga duro otra vez, introduce tres dedos en mi boca sé que es lo que quiere y no dudo en hacerlo, comienzo a humedecer rápidamente sus dedos en la espera de algo más grande, cuando están lo suficientemente húmedos los retira e introduce uno, nuestros cuerpos comienzan a calentarse y a calentar el ambiente. Los jadeos inundan el cuarto y hacen una melodía hechizante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sus dedos invaden mi interior y abren, preparando con recelo para no herir. Cuando él siente que ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado retira los dedos e introduce su miembro caliente, nuestras lenguas bailan una canción a la que no le puedo seguir el ritmo, es rápida, apasionada y a la vez desesperada; sus movimientos son lentos como si desease que el momento en el que somos uno durara por siempre – te amo – esas palabras suenan más como una despedida que como otra cosa. Las envestidas aumentan de velocidad gradualmente hasta que por unos cuantos segundos el cielo se hizo palpable entre nosotros, ningún ángel o demonio había sentido una convulsión como aquella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el cuerpo a mi lado comienza a retorcerse, la figura que una vez fue de Cass ahora comienza a deformarse y desvanecerse, para dar lugar a un cuerpo mucho más delgado y pequeño mucho más femenino./p 


	9. Despertar

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La risa invade mis oidos, la estupefacción no me deja reaccionar, Hazael penetro las barreras que había hecho Gabriel, y lo peor yo me había acostado con ella, su cuerpo desnudo se acomoda encima mío aprisionándome entre sus piernas y con sus brazos impide mis movimientos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué sucede cariño? Es que no entiendes lo que sucede. Te explicare lentamente para que después no digas que no te quiero,/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y dejas estos estúpidos juegos?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Porque no sería nada divertido, bueno en los que iba, te estarás preguntando como pude tomar la forma de Cass, fácil porque soy tu peor pesadilla y puedo hacer de todo, pero ya enserio-su dedo se comienza a deslizar por mi pecho y el asco que me produce es demasiado y trato de liberarme de su agarre pero solo me aprisiona con más fuerza. -Tu querido angelito Cass está muerto, yo lo degollé- al oír esas palabras algo en mí se parte y siento como algo me presiona el pecho, me duele, pero no es donde está el corazón es más donde se encuentra el alma, me duele demasiado pero no lloro, ya llore bastante y no lo hare frente a ella.-pero tranquilo no te acostaste conmigo, bueno si pero al tomar la apariencia de Castiel tenía que tomar parte de él, de su alma, y aunque él quería advertirte también quería estar contigo y esa fue la parte que aproveche para llegar acá. Fue más fácil engañarte de lo que pensé pero eso al final me beneficia a mí. Sabes disfrute mucho estar contigo- comienza a frotarse contra mi Miembro e intento separarme otra vez, este es mi fin, lo sé./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean-, escucho otra voz que no pertenece a Hazael -Dean, despierta, ven conmigo, te lo pido- es la voz de san pidiéndome que lo acompañe, pero a que se refiere con que despierte. A su voz se suma la de Cass. Por un momento veo sus rostros ensangrentados, borrosos pidiéndome, suplicando que vaya con ellos. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tranquilo Dean, ya pronto los acompañaras- su espada de angel se materializa en su mano derecha; comienza a jugar rotándola- esto te dolerá mucho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Con la punta hace una X imaginaria en mi pecho, ahí donde se sitúa el corazón. La acerca y perfora mi piel, un hilo de sangre corre furioso por mi pecho; el ruido de las voces se acrecienta, "despierta, despierta" gritan desesperadamente "nada de lo que sea que estés viendo es real, por favor lucha ¡lucha!" Esas palabras golpean en lo más profundo de mi cabeza ¿y si es cierto? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hazael se quedó inmóvil por un segundo pareciera que también lo hubiese escuchado, en ese descuido aprovecho para para arrebatarle su arma, forcejea, intenta doblegarme pero ya no parece tener fuerzas, trato de mantener la espada fuera de su alcance esperando el momento adecuado para finalizar esta locura. Hazael me estrangula y trata de agrandar la herida de mi pecho con su uña negra y larga, el dolor está presente pero es claramente menor que la primera vez que me ataco. Este combate cuerpo a cuerpo se está llevando parte de mi energía como si en algún momento fuese a desfallecer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella golpea mi cara, retrocediendo, por fin veo la oportunidad y me preparo para atacar, se abalanza contra mí, con un movimiento certero clavo la espada en su corazón, un destello de luz azul se desprende de la herida, inunda la habitación y me enceguece por un instante, cierro los ojos mientras la luz se desvanece junto con el cuerpo de ese maldito ángel./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al abrir los ojos todo se hace borroso, la oscuridad invade mi visión, sin fuerzas y mareado caigo al piso, siento como el mundo gira a mí alrededor, dando vueltas y vueltas sin cesar. Paulatinamente se va deteniendo, cuando por fin puedo enfocar correctamente veo los rostros ensangrentados de las personas a las que más amo./p 


	10. Respuestas

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vi esos rostros que tanto amo, incontrolablemente trato de ponerme en pie y abrazarlos, pero las fuerzas ceden. Ambos me miran con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos y me ayudan a levantarme. Cuando por fin recupero mis fuerzas abrazo fuertemente a ambos, no quiero que mis lágrimas se desborden, pero ¿Qué paso, cómo llegue aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El silencio se impone entre nosotros, comenzamos a caminar; ambos están heridos, al igual que yo, tal vez parte de mi sueño si era realidad y Cass no tiene poderes para curarnos, no al menos de estas heridas. Al llegar al coche y salir puedo percatarme de donde estábamos, una especie de almacén abandonado, recuerdo que llegamos porque habíamos sido avisados por otro cazador de la presencia de una bruja, pensamos que sería un trabajo fácil, que equivocados estábamos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al llegar nos encontramos con una mujer, la misma de mis sueños, su risa retumbaba en el lugar y es que solo era una vil trampa. Ella no nos quería ni a Sam ni a mí, quería a Castiel y si tenía suerte a Gabriel; y es que los angelitos tenían un problema sin resolver desde tiempos inmemorables. En su monologo de villano, porque siempre tienen que tener uno, nos explicó su gran odio por uno de los hermanos y como pensaba utilizarnos para vengarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""-Gabriel,- su nombre salía de la boca de ella como si escupiese veneno- fue mi general en una de las tantas de guerras que tuvimos cuando aún Dios estaba con nosotros. Todos nosotros somos hermanos y como tales tenemos rivalidades, pero nos amamos, yo amaba a un ángel menor, algo así como Castiel./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un día- dice con fatiga en su voz- emprendimos nuestro camino al campo de batalla. Umabel, era fiel, leal, un buen luchador, no siempre había tenido contacto con Gabriel pero no se llevaban bien, cada vez que se encontraban discutían, pero nada grabe, en el cielo no había discordias, o eso creía yo. Ese día mientras luchábamos contra los nephilim, Umabel resulto herido, yo intente socorrerle pero estaba demasiado lejos,- ahí sus ojos tomaron ese brillo oscuro que denotaba ira y tristeza- Gabriel, pudo salvarlo si así lo hubiese querido, sí así lo desease, pero no, dejo que los nephelim le clavaran su espada una y otra vez, en lugar de salvarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Así que, porque no quitarle lo que ellos más aman, Gabriel adora a su hermanito, porque no quitarle eso, además claro de un bien merecido plus, un alce y una ardilla."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" En todo caso en algo no se equivocó la muy perra y es que Castiel nos encontraría de una forma u otra. No pudimos ni advertirle, ni ayudarle, estábamos sujetos a la pared gracias a una fuerza mágica. La pelea entre ellos empezó y si al principio se podría creer que Cass tenía una oportunidad para ganar, esa opción se desvanecía poco a poco. Los golpes y las heridas hechas por espadas incrementaban, Cass cada vez estaba más herido y nosotros impotentes ante la situación, no importaba cuanto tratara de moverme era imposible./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean- me regresan a la realidad, a esta realidad.- ¿Cómo te sientes?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Un poco confundido, quiero llegar al motel rápido- el viaje en auto se hace más largo de lo que imaginaba, yo estaba lo suficientemente desorientado como para no querer manejar. Al llegar al motel me recuesto en una cama y cierro mis ojos. Todos y cada uno de esos falsos recuerdos invaden mi mente. La vida que me hubiese gustado tener pero que nadie nunca sabrá./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Recuerdo la lucha, esa impotencia y se me oprime el corazón. Cass siendo golpeado y ya esperando el golpe final, la ira y la desesperación inundando mi ser y de alguna forma o por alguna razón me libere, supongo que estaba distraída y con las fuerzas debilitadas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella no se lo espero y puede atacarla, aunque solo sirvió para distraer su atención de Cass por un momento. Fue suficiente para ver como Cass le arremete un golpe en el abdomen y como un aura azul se desprende para entrar en mí por la herida que hizo con su espada en el momento en que trate de ayudar a Castiel. El mundo a mi alrededor se comenzaba a poner difuso y vi como Castiel y Sam corrían hacia mí, luego todo era oscuridad. Ahí fue cuando desperté en mi mundo ideal, en donde no existían monstruos ni demonios, ni ángeles, una vida normal, donde podía ser feliz como un estudiante con mi profesor, pero no, esa nunca será mi vida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No puedo evitar afligirme mientras pienso en eso, en cómo era tan feliz, con Sam y con Cass, y como había aceptado mis sentimientos por el segundo. Un sueño tras otro, en el segundo, una realidad más parecida a la original, con los males que atrofian el mundo pero con dos faros que siempre iluminaban mi vida, Castiel y Sam, aquí feliz igual, no importa en donde este siempre seré feliz si los tengo a ellos. En ese segundo mundo, Cass también me amaba como yo a él, y ¿en este? ¿Qué sentirá por mí en este? De cualquier forma estoy vivo y los tengo a ambos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mis cavitaciones son detenidas cuando escucho una pesada voz hablar con mi hermano, me estaba quedando dormido antes de escuchar a Gabriel coquetear no muy disimuladamente con Sammy./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Ey, emplumado, aléjate de mi hermano- digo en tono muy serio mientras me siento en la cama./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Yo no te digo nada porque te acerques al mío, además deberías agradecerme de que he venido a curarlos- le toca la frente a Sam y las heridas de este se desaparecen, lentamente se acerca a mí y cura las heridas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Cómo pudiste curarnos si Cass no puede?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- dice en tono de sorna, a veces quisiera pegarle un puño pero sé que de nada serviría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean- escucho como Cass me llama desde el otro polo de la habitación, camino con un poco de vergüenza recordando todo lo que en mis sueños hice con Cass./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dime/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?, estas un poco rojo, acaso tienes fiebre- pone su mano en mi frente y se acerca poniendo su frente en su mano de modo que quedamos frente a frente, un impulso de besarlo se arremolina en mi interior pero me contengo- No, parece que no tienes fiebre- continua- sabes, estaba muy preocupado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Estoy bien, vivito y coleando, no hay necesidad de preocuparse- digo tratando de relajarme, pero aun siento su toque en mí.- dime algo ¿cómo es que ha muerto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Hazael, al ser un ángel necesita como todos nosotros que su huésped le dé completo acceso al permitirle poseer su cuerpo, pero con sus brujerías pudo llegar a poseer un poco de ti. Por eso al morir su cuerpo, su "alma" entro en ti y fue hasta que te diste cuenta de que todo lo que veías y sentías era solo una ilusión que pudiste deshacerte de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Mmm,- asimilo todo lo que Castiel a dicho y tiene mucho sentido, estaba tan embobado con lo que ella me hacía soñar que no podía echarla de mi cuerpo- pero espera si su alma fue capaz de llegar y entrar en mi cuerpo ¿no podrá entrar en otro y hacer que este si la acepte?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-No, ya que Gabriel acabo con todo rastro de ella- bueno supongo que si le debo un gracias a ese ángel pero no pienso hacerlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡Vamos a comer!- dice Sammy entusiasmado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


	11. Por fin juntos

En el restaurante no puedo dejar de mirar a Castiel y creo que este ni por enterado se da, como pudo ser que ese ángel que tiene el mismo encanto que una patata me atraiga tanto, es cierto que siempre me ha gustado la comida chatarra pero no de esa manera... Él tiene algo en sus ojos que desde el primer momento en que los vi, me cautivaron.

-Pss, pss,- me llama alguien- pss, Dean- y me doy cuenta de que es Gabriel llamando desde la barra donde estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres?- me hizo una señal para que me acercara y no sé por qué pero lo hice.

-Dean, ve por él- lo miro con duda, no entiendo a qué se refiere.- Ve por Cass, a con toda, yo sé que tú sientes algo por él y aunque Cass no lo demuestre él también siente algo por ti, sino porque razón arriesgaría tantas veces su vida por ti. Anda, sé de qué hablo.

Regreso a la mesa y tomo asiento al frente de Castiel, quizá Gabriel si tenga razón y deba ir a por toda, porque quien más sino Castiel se arriesgaría para salvarme incontables veces y además me sacaría del infierno. Pero como me le acerco a un ángel que quien sabe hasta hace cuando era asexual. Comemos para después ir a un bar, es obvio que Sam y yo necesitamos unas cuantas cervezas. Gabriel y Sam hablan con demasiada confianza para mi gusto.

Siento como si me mirasen y cuando busco los ojos de alguna mujer indiscreta que me observa, me encuentro con unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, trago saliva y Cass esquiva mi mirada, es obvio que no quería que me diera cuenta que me estaba observando. Me bebo el último trago de mi cerveza para ganar un poco de coraje y hablar con él.

-Cass-él me observa como si pudiese atravesarme con la mirada y llegar a mi alma. Debí haber bebido un poco más- ¿hace rato…- trato de continuar pero las palabras se amontonan en mi garganta y me ahogo con ellas, Castiel me mira expectante a lo que voy a decir, y Dios, yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, sería mucho más fácil lanzarme a los brazos del ángel y besarlo apasionadamente que dejar salir cualquier idiotez de mi boca, sin más digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza

\- Hace rato has dicho que estabas preocupado ¿por qué?- Castiel me mira como si no entendiese esa pregunta y la vergüenza inunda mi cara de un tono carmesí. Como veo que no me responde salgo con otra bobada antes de levantarme y salir al callejón a tomar un poco de aire puro.

Nunca pensé que me pudiese poner así de nervioso por alguien, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, me recuesto en una sucia pared tratando de recuperar el aliento y mi dignidad, estoy tan ensimismado que no me doy cuenta cuando la puerta se abre y de ella sale la figura de mi ángel favorito.

-Dean- me llama con delicadeza- hace un momento me preguntaste porque me preocupo por ti, es sencillo- podría jurar que Cass se sonrojo pero con las luces tan tenues de este callejón no puedo asegurar nada- porque, porque yo TE AMO-

Sus fuertes manos rodean con delicadeza mis mejillas para después dar un casto beso en mis labios. Continúa dando pequeños besos en todo mi rostro para después regresar a mi boca- Te amo siempre lo he hecho, desde que te saque del infierno, mi corazón y mi alma quedaron atados a ti – siento sus labios moverse mientras dice las cosas más vergonzosas que me han dicho en toda mi vida y a su vez que más quería escuchar, su aliento golpea caliente mis labios y me besa por más tiempo con infinita ternura, este tipo de besos me gusta pero se me hace tortuoso, poco a poco aumento la velocidad del beso para quedar en uno lleno de pasión, lujuria y amor. Nuestras caricias aumentan de tono muy rápido, mi mano se desliza hasta su miembro para darle placer, pero Cass me detiene, me besa y nos tele transporta al motel para poder acabar allí.

-Te amo- digo sin miedo, después de que nuestros cuerpos ya se han unido una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo- repite mientras planta un ósculo en mi frente. No podría estar más feliz…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, por favor si ven algun error no duden en hacermelo saber, esta historia es vieja entonces puede tener sus detalles.**


End file.
